Psoriasis is a common chronic skin condition for which exist today a limited number of modestly effective agents, these being primarily topical corticosteroids and coal tar preparations. Various topical steroids effectively used to treat psoriasis of the skin includes fluocinolone acetonide, flurandrenolide, and triamcinolone acetonide are usually applied as creams or ointments. These topical steroids are most effective if covered with a polyethylene film which preferably is sealed with tape. Thin polyethylene gloves are used for treating the hands and fingers. Treatment of psoriatic skin can also include daily removal of the scales by applying soap and water and scraping gently with a soft brush, followed by the application of a keratolytic ointment.
I have observed psoriasis seems to be much less common in Mexicans and Orientals than in American Caucasians and Blacks. Mexicans and Orientals eat substantially more spicy food containing red pepper than either Caucasians or Blacks. Capsaicin (the active principle in red pepper that makes the red pepper hot) has been found to be an effective treatment for psoriasis of the skin when applied topically in divided doses. Exposure of the treated psoriatic skin to small doses of ultraviolet light also assists treatment.